1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in single leg sitting devices. In particular, the present invention relates to a single leg seating device which can have multiple other uses and collapses down to a compact format.
2. Description of Related Art
The availability of portable sitting devices is very well know with tens if not hundreds of designs for easy to carry portable seating. Single leg canes with fold out seats or otherwise attached separate seats and the like are very common as are two, three and four legged seating devices. In traveling from place to place the idea of having something lightweight and easy to transport, yet provide convenient seating of the individual carrying the device is the motivation behind these devices. Folding devices assume that the folded devices are easier to carry since it is shorter than the expanded device. While true, the width increases and makes it less convenient without a larger carrying device. Likewise, devices utilized as walking canes provide a dual purpose; however, if a walking cane is not needed then one is reduced to carrying around a cane with no purpose until it is needed as a seat.
While each of the prior devices has their uses and popularity, or lack thereof, it is clear that there are situations where the lightest or most compact seating device would be the best device to use. For example, waiting in lines, attending events with periods of long wait such as sporting events, engaging in activities, work situations or the like where there is no provided seating can be near impossible for some people especially those with physical limitations such as the elderly and the disabled. A bulky seating device is just not a practical solution for folks who are in a situation where carrying something bulky is not practical or desired. Accordingly, the market is always looking for a more compact way to provide individual seating that is easily transported and cost effective.